


mistletoe

by sweaterpawwonwoo



Series: Junhao oneshots [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, happy junhao, i know its august but i want to post this, its just softness everywhere, junhui just wants a kiss, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 04:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15573696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterpawwonwoo/pseuds/sweaterpawwonwoo
Summary: mistletoes. that's it. that's the summary





	mistletoe

It was Christmas and Minghao wasn't really excited. He lived with 12 other boys in their dorm and everywhere had mistletoes. He blamed Seokmin and Soonyoung for that. Waking up early in the morning, looking up to find the mistletoes everywhere. He had a hard time avoiding all of it just to get to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

“Morning Minghao. Merry Christmas” he heard the oldest in their dorm speak.

“Morning Seungcheol, merry Christmas” Minghao replied before yawning.

“Why is there so many mistletoes?” Seungcheol asked as he looked around.

“Ask Seokmin and Soonyoung when they wake up” Minghao mumbled before making some tea.

Soon all of them began to wake up and gather at the kitchen.

“Good morning people!” Seokmin said happily.

“Merry Christmas!!!” he added before popping those small confetti things.

“You better clean that up” Jihoon instructed making Seokmin pout but listened to him.

“Minghao!” Minghao was then wrapped by arms he was familiar with.

“Hey Junhui, merry Christmas”

“Merry Christmas!” Junhui was indeed very cheerful early in the morning.

“Let's go into the living room and watch some shows,” Junhui suggested.

“Too many mistletoes there” Minghao shook his head.

“Just avoid them” Junhui laughed.

“Fine”

—

“Guys! Jeonghan and Joshua are under a mistletoe, you know what that means.” Seungkwan shouted.

“Kiss!” everyone all shouted making the pair blush and groaned in annoyance before kissing each other for a few seconds before stopping.

Everyone cheered for them before bursting out into laughter. Minghao wasn't excited for Christmas but he loved spending it with his friends. Minghao was gonna go get change before he heard Seungkwan again.

“Minghao is under the mistletoe with Junhui!”

_ ‘Shit’ _ Minghao cursed in his mind. He had completely forgot about one mistletoe that was under his room door frame.

He glared at Seokmin and Soonyoung who did it. Besides that why was Junhui with him? He turned to Junhui who was grinning widely. Minghao sighed, Junhui definitely planned this. He grabbed Junhui’s ugly Christmas sweater and pulled him in before kissing him on the lips longer than Jeonghan and Joshua did. He heard the others howling at the back. He then let Junhui go and turned into his shared bedroom with Seungkwan and Wonwoo. Junhui followed him in.

“If you wanted a kiss just ask.”

“But it seems cuter if it was under a mistletoe” Junhui smiled softly.

Minghao rolled his eyes before walking over to Junhui again. He crashed his lips on to Junhui’s again.

“I prefer this”

**Author's Note:**

> i know it's like god damn august right now but i really liked how this turned out so i decided to post it instead of waiting when it's christmas so uwu


End file.
